


Concerto in Floyd

by MixterGlacia



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixterGlacia/pseuds/MixterGlacia
Summary: More drabbles with your favorite nerds.





	Concerto in Floyd

**Author's Note:**

> My wife introduced me to Pink Floyd a while back, and they're my main writing music now. Have some drabbles inspired by their works.

Keep Talking: Crime (Handled in a casual way), Fluff 

 

“Hey, c’mere a sec’.”

 

You nearly jolt out of your skin. Tearing your gaze up from your tablet, Eddie is standing at the foot of your bed.

 

Your bed, in your flat. The flat with only one key.

 

“How did-”

 

“Do you really want to know?” He interjects. You guess he has a point.

 

“I...okay.” You don’t really feel up to arguing at all right now. After all, you had been on the verge of passing out because  it was...your phone says 3:00. Not the best hour for judgment calls.

 

He offers you a tape recorder. “I just need you to talk into this for me.”

 

Uh…”What?”

 

Eddie shrugs his shoulders, nonchalant. “I need some padding so this fucker in the office doesn’t steal my audio again. This interview is kind of a big deal to me.”

 

“Is it about Venom?” Your brows quirk.

 

“No!” He scowls. “You should be happy I wasn’t recording yet.”

 

He comes over to you, a rough palm cupping the back of your head. “Please Darling, just help me out?”

 

Aw, fuck he’s doing that pout thing. You still shoot him a withering glare. “Fine. But you get me something nice from that store you live by.”

 

Eddie smiles all sunny and bright. “Of course.” He kisses your forehead. Then the recorder clicks on. “This is Eddie Brock, and I’m here with my new friend.” His shoulders shake with silent laughter. Then he pats your knee to alert you. “Go ahead and introduce yourself.”

 

* * *

 

 

Goodbye Blue Sky: Dark, Mutant Reader, Violence 

 

No, no this wasn’t right. You couldn’t see, why can’t you focus?! It’s getting foggy. It hurts. Hurts. HURTS-

 

Your world dissolves into static.

 

When you come around, there’s a heavy panting above you.

 

 **“You okay, Lovely?”** Determined, with an undercurrent of panic lapping at the edges.

 

“V-Ven?” You try to rub at your eyes. Instead of clearing them, all you get is pain so brutal it rips a whimper from you.

 

 **“Just a little longer!”** They shout, and you can hear something slamming into the earth nearby.

 

You try to call on your powers. Anything to try and help, but all you get is more agony. Nothing more.

 

The rubble shifts under Venoms feet and they take in a sharp breath. There’s a slight breeze, and a scuffle to your right. They’re still close to you.

 

Letting you head fall back against the ground, you wonder if the sky's still blue, or if the smog has blotted it out. Then you slip under the dark sea of unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

In The Flesh?: Mutant Reader, Recovery, Hurt/Comfort 

 

Venom is doting on you now more than ever before. You certainly can’t blame them. You had been hurt so badly, and they weren’t there fast enough. Anyone, alien, host, or bystanders would be fretful after that.

 

You kept insisting to both Ven’ and Eddie you had been saved by them. Your powers failed when you needed them the most, and the duo had protected you while fighting off the baddies.

 

Speaking of Eddie, the poor man had to juggle his symbiote's caloric intake, (He’d been pretty roughed up too, and that much healing takes a lot out of them.) his day job, and your wounds all at once.

 

Ven’ isn’t helping. Just providing an unhealthy thread of insomnia.

 

“Ven’.” You croak, startling the alien.

 

**“Yeah?”**

 

“How about you and Eddie bring the mattress out here?” You offer. “That way you both can rest, and not worry yourselves to death.”

 

The sudden lack of a symbiote at your side, paired with a grunt from Eddies’ room tells you they liked that idea.

 

When they get the mattress through the door, Eddie sets it by where you’ve been recovering. He kisses the back of your hand when you reach out, toussling his hair.

 

“Night, Eddie. Night, Venom.” You mutter once they’re settled.

 

“Good **night.”**

 

* * *

 

 

Money: First Meeting, (slight) Mouth Kink 

 

You know, this wasn’t your first time getting mugged. Far from it, but this is the first time the prick stuck around after the fact. Poor sap was regretting that now, huh?

 

You kicked his feet out from underneath him, pinning him to the concrete. You had a hellish right hook, much to this man’s misfortune.

 

You raise your fist again, ready to smash his nose when you hear a massive thud behind you. Fuck, he had help?! You whirl to face the new guy-

 

Yikes, that’s enough teeth for a years worth of fever dreams.

 

 **“Are you mugging this man?”** It snarls, long tongue unfurling from the hell maw, dripping thick saliva.

 

Think fast, it’s talking to you. “Me? Tch. More like he’s the one mugging _me_. Just forgot the running part.” You cast a baleful glance at the sniveling man. “I’m just defending myself.”

 

 **“Really?”** It hisses, almost sounding like a snicker. **“Need a hand?”**

 

“Uh…” You smother a grimace before it can reach your face. Better keep this thing happy. “Yyyeah, sure. He chucked my wallet. Give me a hand in finding it?”

 

It gets back with your billfold before you can even give the punk one last bite of knuckle sandwich.

 

You let the guy out from under your boot, making sure he scrambles off before giving the beast your full attention. It’s almost cute. In a demonic way, but still. It hands over your cash delicately. Shit, your wallet was ripped wide open...

 

“Thanks...what’s your name?”

 

**“We are Venom.”**

 

* * *

 

 

Any Colour You Like: Gift Giving, Banter, Flirting 

 

“You’re sure?”

 

 **“Yes.”** Venom nods, still perched on your fire escape. **“We accidentally tore it, so…”**

 

“You do know you don’t have to buy gifts for strange people you’ve just met, right?” You tease a little.

 

 **“I know.”** They tease right back. **“Just wanted to.”**

 

You sigh, leaning against the window frame. “You’re just trying to bribe me to not blab to the press.”

 

Venom huffs, shrugging. **“That’s part of it.”**

 

“That Brock guy would have a field day with this, if I did tell anyone.” You muse out loud.

 

The beast sits back on their haunches. **“We think he’d laugh. Venom just fetching a wallet, while an innocent teaches their attacker a lesson.”**

 

“I grew up in Vinegar Hill. New York breeds some tough souls.”

 

There’s that rough laugh again. **“We are well aware of that.”** Venom leans into your space. **“You’re dodging the subject, lovely. What colour do you want?”**

 

Something tells you this isn’t going to be the last interaction you have with Venom.


End file.
